Locks are commonly used to only allow authorized persons entering a door. Such authorized persons use a key to unlock the door such that the door can be opened. In the other way, the door can be kept in a closed state by locking the door with the key. In the global market, three main concepts of locks are provided. First, there is the Yale concept, in which the key has a saw tooth structure. Second, there are known dimple keys which have drilled holes or milled slots in the key body. Finally, there are known disk cylinder concepts, in which a key is used to rotate disks to different angles such that cut-outs within the disks are aligned. Due to these three concepts, lock manufacturers have the disadvantage that a lot of components for the cylinder housing need to be provided. These components differ for each concept. Further, there have to be provided different cylinder components for each cylinder type based on local or global standards as well as on local or global adaptations to required special functions. Finally, there is a disadvantage in that there are huge costs for stocking of components and manufacturing the different types of locks.